Dans ses bras, à courte échéance
by BobSherlock
Summary: Un Drago/Luna OS sans prétentions, sans début, ni fin, juste un instant prit dans la vie de chacun et assemblés.


_Hello à tous ;_

_Bon, alors, donc. Un Drago/Luna._

_Je vous met rapidement dans le contexte : ma soeur m'a plus ou moins mit au défis d'en écrire un, et j'ai accepté - quel con je suis... -. Sauf que, pour moi, le Drago/Luna c'est presqu'aussi impossible - voir plus - que le Drago/Hermione. Du coup, ne vous attendez pas à un truc du genre "Oh mon dieu Drago, que tu es beau ! et en plus, regarde, on est blond tout les deux, alalah !". _

_J'ai tenté de respecter les personnages, le contexte, et tout le reste donc voilà._

_Bref, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira et vous n'avez plus qu'à lire et me donner votre avis dans une review, hein ?_

_xx_

_Lola_

* * *

**Dans ses bras, à courte échéance**

Drago s'arrêta. Il venait de faire le tour de l'école, et la douleur qui enserrait ses cuisses et ses mollets lui fit comprendre qu'il n'escaladerait plus un escalier pour aujourd'hui. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces. Toutes, sans exceptions. Les cachots de Serpentard, en premier, parce qu'il avait besoin de les revoir, parce que leur importance lui avait parut évidente, parce que c'était sa maison. Mais il avait rapidement quitté ce lieu plein de souvenirs brûlant et avait laissé ses pieds le conduire devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. L'ancien bureau de l'ancien professeur. Les portes avaient été fermées et il n'avait pas pu entrer dans la salle sombre qui sentait le parchemin humide et les chaudrons de bronze. Il était longuement resté devant l'épaisse porte de bois, close, et avait fermé les yeux, respirant l'air frais et lourd des couloirs obscurs qui avaient accompagné son enfance. Il se revoyait, tête blonde, discuter avec Severus Rogue, alors que le mal n'était pas encore fait. Cela n'avait pas été des discussions d'amis – Severus Rogue n'était pas son ami – mais le Maître des Potions avaient souvent su piquer au vif la curiosité du jeune Malefoy, qui s'était couramment plu à venir échanger débats et idées avec cet homme laid et hautain, mais ô combien intelligent. Des discutions enrichissantes, somme toute, mais qui, aujourd'hui, semblaient bien loin. Mais, comme piqué par une mélancolie humiliante, il s'était dépêché de remonter à la surface. Lentement, sans faire attention au monde, et à la vie qui l'entourait, il avait parcourut les salles défaites par la guerre. Si certaines avaient été rapidement remises en état, comme la Grande Salle, d'autre possédaient encore la marque des morts sur leurs dalles, et Drago ne s'y attarda pas. Il continua sa route, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que d'observer. Il ne ressentait rien. Vide, il l'était jusqu'au plus profond de son âme bafouée. Rien, lorsqu'il passa devant les cadavres des armures ensorcelées. Rien, lorsqu'il passa devant la plaque d'or qui faisait briller le nom d'un Weasley. Rien, lorsqu'il passa devant le haut mur où tous les noms des victimes avaient été gravés et brillaient comme des flammes blanches. Rien, non plus, lorsqu'il décida de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas monter au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Voilà », se dit-il lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, dans l'immense parc déjà fleurie de Poudlard. Il avait fait le tour de l'école. Il se sentait comme accompli. Las, il rejoignit le bord du lac et resta debout, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les vaguelettes douces qui parcouraient la surface de l'eau. Voilà. Merlin tout puissant, mais que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il planté sur le bord d'un lac sombre et triste, au pied d'une école sombre et triste, sous un ciel qui le narguait définitivement ? Sous ce foutu ciel vierge de nuage, brillant de gaieté et illuminé par un soleil lointain. Sous ce foutu ciel qui semblait lui envoyer un sourire éclatant, et qui ne convenait pas, vraiment, à ces temps. Tristes, et sombres, comme l'était le monde, comme l'était les gens, comme l'était la pierre et l'eau. Sous ce putain de foutu ciel qui faisait briller la surface ondulante du lac, et qui, par-dessus tout, par-dessus sa clarté et sa pureté, par-dessus le malheur et le chagrin, faisait joyeusement briller les deux tombes qui surplombaient l'eau. Ces deux satanées tombes blanches qui renfermaient les corps des deux hommes qui avaient, aujourd'hui, hérités du terme « héros ». « Héros d'mes fesses » pensa Drago en balançant dans l'eau une pierre qui vint briser l'harmonie paisible du paysage. Puis l'image d'Harry Potter sembla se former sur les ondes du lac, et Drago se renfrogna. Il lança une seconde pierre, qui finit de briser le calme, et se laissa submerger par ses pensées.

Il ne voulait pas penser à Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'image de ce gamin stupide devenu homme puis héros. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui l'énervait le plus. Était-ce Potter en lui-même, ou les autres ? Ces autres, ces moutons hargneux, qui avaient aimés comme haïs le Survivant, selon la tendance du jour. Ces mêmes « autres » qui lui lançaient, à lui, Drago Malefoy, un regard amer, et qui l'humiliaient un peu plus en lui jetant aux visages des paroles sans fond, ni forme ; des paroles qui empruntaient le nom de Potter, et qui visaient juste à blesser, et à montrer que, eux, étaient du bon côté, et que, eux, soutenaient Harry Potter. Et Drago les haïssaient, parce qu'ils n'étaient que surface détestable et mensongère. Du moins cela avait été ainsi durant un temps, mais le grand et beau Potter avaient mit fin à ces humiliations. Car, non, Potter n'avait pas fait partit de ceux qui voulait voir Malefoy au fond d'un trou. Potter était de ces rares personnes à lui adresser un regard triste. Sans dégoût, sans colère. Juste triste, comme si toute la hargne qui les avait tout deux habités pendant six ans l'avait quitté pour ne laisser qu'une pitié insupportable. Et Drago ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens. Il aurait même préféré que Potter soit injuste et blessant avec lui, l'insulte et l'humilie. Comme tout aurait été plus simple ! Car ce regard vert et compatissant ne faisait que lui rappeler ses erreurs, ses malheurs. Il lui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de pleurer, de pleurer, et de mourir, de disparaître, d'oublier, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il en aurait presque embrassé le stupide rouquin, car Weasley avait eu la décence de l'insulter copieusement, jusqu'à ce que Granger ne lui fasse quitter la pièce. Granger. Stupide et arrogante Granger. A elle aussi, il aurait voulu effacer ce regard plein de pitié, quoique plus froid, et plus hautain. Non, définitivement, c'était à Potter qu'il fallait arracher les yeux. Potter. Potter, qui ne faisait que renvoyer la gloire de la libération aux autres, aux morts, aux deux héros coincés dans leur tombe. Ce connard avait même eu le culot de venir remercier la mère de Malefoy en personne. Drago lui en aurait fait manger sa baguette. Bien sûr, il était resté très froid, très lointain, mais le fond y était, et la sincérité qui suintait de sa voix avait transformé Drago en une boule de rage et d'amertume.

Et puis, lui et ses deux chiens étaient venu assister au procès des Malefoy. Silencieux, un air grave fixé sur leur visage, ils n'avaient rien dit. Juste salué froidement la blonde famille d'un hochement de tête. Ils avaient écouté le jugement des trois personnes le regard vide. Ils avaient regardé les larmes de Narcissa Malefoy sans réaction. Et puis ils avaient quittés la pièce, sans rien dire ou faire de plus. Et Drago ne pouvait se défaire de leur expression passive lorsque lui avait apprit la condamnation, trop longue pour qu'il espère le revoir sourire, de son père ; celle, moins longue et plus douce, de sa mère, et la sienne. Étrange. Juste. Presque agréable. Trop, en un sens. Drago et son père n'avaient pas failli une seule seconde et avaient accepté le jugement sans plus de réaction que si on leur avait énoncé une liste de course. En revanche, Narcissa n'avait cessé de pleurer. Et, si elle avait accepté sans paraître récalcitrante le sort de son mari, et le sien, elle s'était sauvagement battue pour son enfant, pour son seul et unique fils, et avait obtenue la chose : la fin d'étude de son fils. Cela avait parut presque déplacé mais assez logique pour être accepté. Et, de fil en aiguille, Drago s'était retrouvé à Poudlard, travaillant sans fin pour avoir ses ASPIC. Puis, lorsqu'il aurait passé les examens, il se verrait passer plusieurs années dans une prison spéciale. Il aurait bien le temps de méditer. Bien le temps…

Drago fit un bond soudain en arrière. Au loin, un remous violent avait percé la surface du lac et de petites vagues étaient venues s'échouer sur la plage terreuse, recouvrant d'eau glacée les pieds du jeune homme.

« - Merde ! jura-t-il en secouant ses chaussures. Il manquait plus que ça ! »

Trop las pour s'énerver réellement, il quitta le bord du lac et se laissa tomber contre un arbre proche, le dos collé au tronc noueux et large. Il soupira. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Mais, alors que quelques mois auparavant, il était sûr de lui, sûr de son avenir, sûr de sa vie, aujourd'hui, il avait perdu cette certitude et se sentait perdu. Las, et perdu. Et, comme tout Homme qui ne se sent plus capable d'affronter les aléas de la vie, il fit distraitement apparaître une flasque de métal brun. Le jeune blond laissa sa baguette magique – enfin, pas sa baguette, en soi, puisqu'il l'avait perdu à cause de ce connard de Potter, celle-ci lui avait été prêtée pour ses examens et ne pouvait, bien sûr, pas lancer de sortilèges d'attaques, seulement des sortilèges de défenses – tomber lourdement sur l'herbe et ne s'en occupa plus. Il défit le bouchon de la flasque et avala une longue gorgée de son contenu. Boisson ambrée, elle lui coula dans la gorge et, en chaque parcelle qu'elle touchait, allumait un feu sucré. Le whisky pur feu était devenu pour lui un moyen d'échapper à sa pensée et de se laisser glisser dans un monde flou.

Il se sentait pathétique. D'être là, assit sur le sol, à même le sol, et contre cet arbre, et au bord de ce lac, et dans le parc de cette école. Et stupide, stupide, stupide. Maintenant que l'aube d'un nouveau monde, de paix et de bonheur – stupide, stupide –, s'était présenté aux sorciers et sorcières, lui se sentait sans but, sans ambition, sans futur. Comment pourrait-il, un jour, se débarrasser d'un tel passé ? Comment pouvait-il prévoir son avenir ? Il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas. Stupide, oui. Que ferait-il ? Que ferait-il, lorsqu'il aurait terminé ses années de punitions ? Personne ne voudrait de lui. Personne ne voudrait d'un ancien Mangemort stupide, la marque de mort au bras, pâle marque indigne, couleur du déshonneur, objet de sa condamnation. Personne ne voudrait de la blondeur absurde de ses cheveux, parce que le monde se souviendra des Malefoy, de leurs méfaits, de leurs mensonges. Alors, il errera, sans rêve ni destination, jusqu'à ce que... le destin ? Une chose ? ne vienne bouleverser cette grotesque vie. Merlin, que cela semblait peu attirant ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, au fond ? Se battre ? A quoi bon. Pour quoi ? Pour qui, surtout. Il avait été condamné à être un homme banni, maudit, depuis que son père avait rejoint le rang des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, il le comprenait. Aujourd'hui, il connaissait l'horreur du sang et des morts. Aujourd'hui, il connaissait la peur de perdre des êtres que l'on aime, la peur de voir la lumière disparaître, pour faire place à une ère de Ténèbres et d'obéissance. Aujourd'hui, il avait comprit que son rôle n'avait jamais été que ridicule, minime. Le pantin de Voldemort, le pion du Mage Noir, sa vengeance. Un ridicule petit homme incapable. C'est ainsi qu'il se sentait. Ridicule et incapable.

« - Tu ne devrais pas boire ça, tu sais ? »

Drago eut encore l'orgueil de ne pas sursauter. Il dirigea son regard embué vers la voix et la dévisagea pendant une longue minute. Blonde, et ridicule, mon dieu, si ridicule, avec son air lunaire et ses vêtements bariolés.

« - Qu'est-ce' j'en ai à foutre ? marmonna-t-il en avalant une nouvelle longue gorgée, qui lui coupa la respiration et mouilla ses yeux.

- Tu vas te pourrir, avec ça, Drago, reprit-elle avec un ton maternel. »

Drago la fixa. Elle l'avait appelé "Drago". Naturellement. D'où elle l'appelait par son prénom, cette blonde de folle ?! Cette... cette fille, sale fille... Non, femme, à présent. L'illumination. L'alcool le faisait-il déjà délirer ? Non, non. Il la voyait différemment, c'était tout. Elle, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis de longs mois, très longs mois. Pour son plaisir. Et maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il la redécouvrait. La petite Lovegood qu'il avait connut n'existait plus. Plus de fille, mais une femme. Elle aussi venait terminer ses études, probablement. Oui. Et la guerre l'avait marqué. Ses traits étaient plus fins, plus durs, moins enfantin. Elle avait grandit, aussi. Son corps avait prit des formes de femmes, courbes timides mais gracieuses. Mais c'est son regard qui le frappa.

Luna Lovegood avait passé la moitié de sa scolarité à être raillée par le monde entier, et l'autre moitié à combattre la même chose que Harry Potter. Drago lui-même s'était souvent amusé à lui jeter d'horribles injures au visage. Mais elle était étrange, cette fille. Elle se fichait de tout. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ; elle fixait ses grands yeux globuleux, rêveurs, sur lui, souriait, et s'en allait. Et c'était tout. Pas une remarque, pas une larme. Tout lui passait au dessus. Et, malgré lui, Drago avait admiré cette sorte de carapace, même s'il la trouvait plus inconsciente que voulue. Rien n'atteignait cette fille, parce qu'elle rêvait, parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle voulait. Parce que ses yeux regardaient sans voir, sa tête était ailleurs, et, dans ses mains, toujours une étrange chose. Elle était ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais, aujourd'hui, le regard de Luna Lovegood était sur Terre. Sa voix, aussi. Moins basse, plus sûre. La lune était loin à présent, et Luna avait mûrit, grandit, elle avait regardé la réalité, et le monde. Luna n'était plus une enfant. Drago en fut horrifié. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait changé. Mais alors, lui aussi ? Non, pas tant que ça. Toujours cette haine pour les autres, toujours cette haine pour Potter, toujours cette haine pour les sangs-de-bourbes. Mais tout cela lui semblait bien loin, comme perdu dans le brouillard. Était-ce le brouillard de l'alcool ? Du désespoirs ? Non, en fait, il se sentait triste. Terriblement triste. Si Luna Lovegood avait grandit, le monde avait terriblement changé. Et, lourd de cette tristesse, l'esprit embué d'alcool, Drago se mit à pleurer. Il laissa la flasque tomber sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd, à côté de la baguette, et le liquide se déversa dans l'herbe, vite absorber par la terre. Mais le blond s'en fichait. Il avait ramené ses mains en coupe, tout contre son visage, et sentait les larmes chaudes lui sillonner durement le visage, et ses épaules étaient secouées de violent sanglots. C'était triste, si triste. Dieu que cela lui semblait important. Se pouvait-il que ces choses qu'il méprisait il y a moins d'un an aient une quelconque importance à ces yeux, maintenant ? Un tel revirement pouvait-il voir lieu, dans son esprit tordu et belliqueux ? Mais oui, oui, Luna était l'image de l'enfance, innocente et chétive. Naïve, aussi. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, elle était une femme responsable, marquée par la guerre et le sang. Et cette tête blonde dont on riait, ce n'est plus elle, mais lui. Les rôles ont changés, Drago.

Elle était debout, à quelques pas de lui seulement ; il était allongé sur le sol, sous cet arbre, des spasmes secouant sont corps, sans pitié. C'était une vision bien triste. Il aurait voulut qu'elle parte, mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà perdu son honneur, à quoi bon garder sa dignité ?

Triste. Cette Luna adulte avait brisé sa fragile paix intérieure. Cette Luna sérieuse lui donnait une gifle, et il regrettait. Dieu qu'il regrettait. Et il haïssait, il haïssait son père, il haïssait Voldemort. Il aimait sa mère, il voulait sa vie, il voulait son passé.

Désespoirs des erreurs. Soulagement par les larmes. Liberté.

Timide, hésitante, Luna s'avança. Drago n'y fit pas attention. La jeune fille s'agenouilla auprès du blond. Elle n'aimait pas Drago Malefoy. Mais le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas Drago Malefoy. C'était juste un homme accablé, blessé, perdu. Et même le plus sec des coeurs ne peut rester insensible devant une telle tristesse. Alors, avec une précaution fébrile, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Drago s'écroula sur le sol, et elle crut l'entendre demander «Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi quoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Luna s'assit sur le sol. Elle souleva la tête du jeune homme et la posa sur ses genoux, puis, avec une douceur sans fin, elle passa ses doigts dans les fines mèches blondes.

C'était ridicule, comme situation. Et complètement irréaliste. Mais c'était ainsi.

Drago pleurait dans les bras de Luna. Il déversait toute son amertume, toute sa tristesse. Et c'était bien ce que cette fille pouvait faire de mieux, elle qui avait déclenché la tempête de ses émotions. Elle qui lui avait montré à quel point tout avait changé, le monde comme les gens. Elle et ses cheveux blonds, elle et ses yeux bleus qui rendaient le ciel parfaitement ridicule, et qui apaisaient Drago. Au fond, il avait conscience de l'étrangeté de cette situation, mais il avait décidé de remettre ses remords à plus tard. Il se disputerait avec lui-même plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'instant, il savourait l'impression d'être important. Il était bien, étendu tout contre la jeune fille. Elle caressait ses cheveux, son visage. Ils étaient dans une bulle, loin de l'agitation de cet après-midi ensoleillé, loin des gens et loin du monde. Ils ne pensaient pas au passé, conflit amer et sombre, ni au futur, triste mais incertain. Ils étaient seulement là, sous cet arbre, dans ce parc. Deux êtres que tout oppose, deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient pas. Profitant de l'instant, oui. Ils avaient mit leur haine de côté, et Luna aidait Drago. Parce qu'elle aimait aider, et qu'elle pensait qu'il ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre rancunière, et parce qu'elle voulait que le monde entier renaisse de ses cendres. Drago faisait partit du monde, alors elle l'aiderait. Et, pour le moment, il avait seulement besoin d'elle.


End file.
